hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
"I just gotta do what I gotta do, that's all!"-Sonic Personality Sonic has been described as being "like the wind"; he is always on the move, always moves forward and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and lives his life according to his own rules and simply enjoys traveling the world (and beyond) while searching for adventure. Sonic is mostly laid-back, cool and enjoys relaxation and firmly stands for freedom, but he is never one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates evil in all its forms and can easily be riled up about it; if he witnesses someone being opressed, are suffering from injustice or are simply depressed or despairs due to others' actions he will not show a moment of hesitation and will instantly step in to help those in need, even if it means that his actions will be met with contempt. Sonic is extremely benevolent though he has been described as quick-tempered occasionally. Despite this, he always remains loyal to his friends, always keeps his word and he willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his heroics and fighting evil as an opportunity to have fun, making him somewhat of a thrill-seeker. However, in times of crisis, he focuses entirely on the task at hand and sees it as truly serious with no real fun involved. Despite this, Sonic's cocky, upbeat demeanor will remain unchanged, being foregone in only the most dire of situations. Sonic is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive. Following his free-spirited, adventurous and speedy nature, Sonic never dwells on the past, or whatever sad or hurtful things that has occurred on his adventures for too long and always takes them in stride, never allowing them to weight him down. Instead, he choses to live in the present and always looks forward to his next adventure, while holding no regrets for whatever has transpired, as long as it turned out well. Sonic is very confident in himself and has a big additude with just a large ego to match it, making him sassy and quick-witted. He often jokes around to light the mood of a situation, but will also glady take any opportunity to tease and mock his opponents in battle and takes many of the lesser situations and opponents he faces lighthearted. He is usually seen around cracking up jokes and talking to himself. Sonic shows a lot of sarcastic attitude through his gestures but then enjoys any challenge that passes him. Sonic is not generally modest when it comes to his abilities and is regarded as being very proud and a world renowned showoff. On the other hand, he can also be quite the gentleman and he has been known to show some form of modesty when taking compliments. It has been revealed that Sonic loves and takes great pride in his speed, and that he takes insults towards his speed rather personally. Sonic is also known for indomitable will (which no doubt goes hand in hand with stubbornness), his absolute confidence and never-waving faith in himself and his will to keep on fighting surpasses his actual ability to keep on fighting. Sonic is shown to have a fondness for locations that are filled with flowers, trees and other kinds of plants. Sonic appears to be an introvert; after spending time with his friends, he seeks some alone time and relaxation and then gets back to his friends. Despite his thrill-seeking, hyperactive, and smug demeanor, Sonic has shown many times to be much more insightful than he usually lets on. This insight, combined with a charismatic personality, allows Sonic to get along with virtually anyone he meets, even if at one point they were his enemies. Gallery Sonic the Hedgehog.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 06_sonic002.png|Sonic Super Sonic.png|Super Sonic Supersv2.png|Super Sonic about to fight Hyper Sonic.png|Sonic's Ascent Mode, Hyper Sonic Excalibursonicv16.png|Sonic wielding Excalibur Excalibursonicv4.png|Excalibur Sonic Excalibursonicv3.png|Excalibur Sonic using Solar Meteor